nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rickys
The Rickys is a gang/religious group founded and led by [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']].' Background While in custody Ricky was tasered multiple times and had a police AR shot near his head by High Command Trooper [[Tony Andrews|'Tony Andrews]]. '''Injured and traumatized he is denied both medical care and a lawyer. After prison Ricky loses his court case against '''Andrews and realizes that the system does not work. The Rickys In response a movement was formed with tag #RickyWorld ''and The Rickys gang was created. Members all dress in identical red mask, sunglasses, vest, shorts and flip flops. ' ' During a peaceful protest on the steps of the courthouse they were violently attacked and shot at by the police. Led by '''Ricky' Prime, the group continues to grow and causes chaos and confusion working to expose and destroy the the government. The group is much like [[The Gnomes|'The Gnomes']] anyone can join which is all a part of the plan. The Rickys: Core Group * Ricky Prime (leader) - [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']] * Soft R - [[James Apeller|'James Apeller']] * Stupid Ricky - [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Pepe_Silvia Pepe Silvia] * Cellar Ricky - [[Savannah Castillo|'Savannah Castillo']] Rickyism The peaceful religious extremist practice Rickyism. Members of The Rickys are sworn in by dedicating themselves to the cause. They are a good Christian based group who fight oppression from cops and understand that water is sand. Members also agree that nothing is more important than Ricky Prime himself. New members are baptized in the sand (water) and reborn as Ricky. Ultimately, Rickyism and the #Rickyworld movement was planned to help Ricky win a court case. Proving a point that you can't ID people based off of clothing alone. 3 Beliefs of Rickyism: # Nothing is more important than the cause. # ''Ricky is more important than the cause.'' # All water is sand! Million Ricky March A peaceful protest march was assembled at the courthouse to the police station. Immediately upon start the Rickybois were aggressively approached by officers including Angel (who joined in wearing a Ricky mask), Hunter '''and '''Columbo they were even hit by police vehicles. Once at MRPD the group assembled peacefully offering hugs to officers and standing in protest of police violence. Unfortunately, while getting hugged Officer Dark passed out then vehicles started to explode in the parking lot. Traitor Ricky, [[Chris Moes|'Chris Moes']],' decided to betray the group and hit Ricky Prime with a bat. The traitor was then shot by Ricky to stop the violence. Police then attacked all the Rickys and shot down Ricky Prime. A bench trial was held for Ricky Prime and '''Eugene '(Bus Ricky) helped him escape. The Rickys Vs Harmony Garage The Rickys were in need of handcuffs and were discriminated against by mechanics at [[Harmony Repairs Garage|'''Harmony Repairs Garage]]. In response they held a protest outside of the establishment. News media outlets were on scene recording and interviewing members of the group. The protest was peaceful until [[Abdul AlRahim|'Abdul AlRahim']] decided to attack the Rickys as he is against their cause. The mechanics at Harmony claim they would only sell handcuffs to Rickys at double the normal cost because they believe the Rickys tried to rob them in the past. ADA Confrontation While in custody Ricky Prime had a run-in with ADA [[Lawrence Splainer|'Lawrence Splainer']] and Ricky felt disrespected. He asked Splainer for his name and threatened his life. This encounter, coupled with weeks of protest, chaos and violence by The Rickys forced the ADA to take notice. Splainer declared that The Rickys are recognized as a gang and will face gang affiliated charges. Other Rickys: * Girl Ricky - [[Ellie Dono|'Ellie Dono']] * Ricky D - [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']] * Crack Ricky - [[Chips Ahoy|'Chips Ahoy']] * Sensitive Ricky - [[Lenny "Coop" Cooper|'Lenny "Coop" Cooper']] * Trunk Ricky - Elijiah Parks * Dr. Ricky - [[Tracy Martell|'Tracy Martell']] * Scuffed Ricky - [[Freya Manning|'Freya Manning']] * Hobo Ricky - [[Solomon Seerson|'Solomon Seerson']] * Bus Ricky - [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']] * Aussie Ricky - [[Irwin Dundee|'Irwin Dundee']] * Irish Ricky - [[Davey Doherty|'Davey Doherty']] * Rikiki - [[Kiki Chanel|'Kiki Chanel']] * Little Ricky Nicky - [[Nicky Santana|'Nicky Santana']] * Normal Ricky - [[Jim James| Jim James]] * Baby Ricky - [[Lilian Mackenzie|'Lilian Mackenzie']] * Italian Ricky - [[Giovanni Consigilio|'Giovanni Consigilio']] * White Claw Ricky - [[Bryce Miller|'Bryce Miller']] Police Rickys: * TBG Ricky - [[Tony Andrews|'Tony Andrews']]' '(Undercover as a Ricky) * Cop Ricky - [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']]' '(tried to infiltrate the group) * Angel Ricky - [[Brittany Angel|'Brittany Angel']] (joined PD protest) Quotes * "It's all part of the plan!" * "I'm Ricky!" * "Are you tired of the government trying to fuck you?!" * "We are a peaceful religion!" * "Profilers!" * "Sand is Water!" Fun Facts * Most Rickyism followers are peaceful but some are extremist. * Rickyism followers like to give hugs to show they are nonviolent. * Rickyism was devised to win a court case and prove you can't ID people based on clothes alone. * The Rickys hold meetings in various locations which they call The Temple of the Sand. * The Rickys are now recognized as gang affiliated by ADA Lawrence Splainer and LSPD Gallery rickyworld.jpg|Rickybois peacefully protesting on the courthouse steps MillionRickyMartch.JPG|The Million Ricky march in peaceful protest to MRPD RickysHarmony.JPG|The Rickys protest at Harmony Repairs Garage Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs